


La sirena nel lago

by Arwen88



Series: Manu & Wendy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Gen, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Manu aveva da poco scoperto che vicino al maneggio dove lavorava c’era una riserva naturale con boschi e un lago che era l’ideale per poter tornare alla sua forma naturale senza rischiare di essere visto dagli umani. Si spogliò una volta sicuro di essere solo e tornò alla sua forma di centauro per cavalcare nel bosco, felice di sentire il profumo dell’erba e il terriccio sotto gli zoccoli. Tornando verso il lago per recuperare i vestiti e tornare umano, si bloccò a vedere una donna guardarlo a mollo in acqua.  
“Ciao.” Abbozzò un sorriso la donna dopo un minuto di sguardi silenziosi tra loro.  
Manu non riuscì a rispondere, terrorizzato ad essersi esposto a quel modo, già aspettandosi di essere afferrato dalle autorità ed essere usato per esperimenti, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per tornare il più velocemente possibile in Canada.  
La donna si morse piano il labbro e si avvicinò di più alla riva dov’era lui.  
“Non ho intenzione di dirlo in giro, tranquillo.” Cercò di rassicurarlo, ma Manu ancora stava fermo e non parlava, senza osare respirare.  
“Ti puoi fidare.” Sbuffò lei, roteando gli occhi.  
“Perché.” Riuscì soltanto a rispondere lui, ancora terrorizzato. In fondo non c’era motivo perché lei non lo esponesse. E poi successe qualcosa che lo lasciò a bocca aperta, quando la donna ridacchiò e sollevò da sotto l’acqua quella che sembrava in tutto e per tutto la coda di una sirena.  
Non credeva le sirene esistessero, era sicuro che nessun centauro di sua conoscenza sapesse della loro esistenza, così come gli umani non sapevano dei centauri, eppure aveva di fronte a sé una sirena e improvvisamente la curiosità prese il posto del terrore e si avvicinò a lei.  
“Sei vera?”  
“E tu sei vero?” Rise lei, e Manu finalmente rispose al suo sorriso.  
“Sì.”


End file.
